bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Resolution to Kill
The Resolution to Kill is the thirty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai continue their battle. Summary Renji pulls back his sword and tells Ichigo that he's stronger now than the last time they fought. Ichigo stumbles to his feet and picks up his Zanpakutō, announcing he feels fine and has no intentions of being beaten. There is a silent, tense moment, and Ichigo is clearly injured. Ganju Shiba and 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada urge him to reconsider, but he refuses, trying to get his wounded senses under control. Renji sees this weakness and attacks. Ichigo barely dodges and Renji says that if Rukia Kuchiki had never met Ichigo, she wouldn't be in trouble. Ichigo flees to the roof and Renji follows closely. Elsewhere, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori shows Lieutenant Izuru Kira that Renji left his lieutenant insignia behind. They decide not to tell anyone, even though it appears something wrong. Back at the battlefield both combatants are getting weary, and after a short conversation about Rukia's predicament, Renji attacks, cutting clean through Ichigo's shoulder. After Renji's monologue, Ichigo blocks his last attack and he announces that he will save Rukia, then notices something unusual about Renji's snake-sword-like Zanpakutō. After recalling Kisuke Urahara's training, he realizes that Zabimaru can be stretched out three times before it must return to normal. Using this, Ichigo attacks. After the third strike from Renji, the opening is there and Ichigo moves in. Renji, however, merely moves to the side and slices Ichigo's other shoulder. Renji notes that Ichigo's attack was perfect, but he's too slow and inexperienced. He rears back for the killing blow and strikes. A cloud of dust ensues the battlefield, and Rukia stirs as if she felt something. Elsewhere, Yoruichi Shihōin has evaded the remaining Shinigami. She feels Ichigo's Reiatsu go fluctuate and lieutenants everywhere note that something has happened to Renji's Reiatsu. Back at the battlefield, Ichigo seems unharmed, but breathing heavily. Renji seems unsurprised. Ichigo again reminisces on his training with Kisuke. The two brawl for a time and Ichigo is smashed into some rocks. The others try to assist him medically, but Kisuke refuses it. Kisuke continues his relentless assault. The two finally pause. Kisuke announces his disappointment and tells Ichigo he's afraid of everything: getting hurt, letting someone die, and killing. He tells Ichigo to think the other way. Don't let yourself be cut, don't let them die, and attack to kill! He asks Ichigo to see the resolve in his sword and Kisuke's sword beings to glow and howl. Ichigo seems to understand. He rises and his eyes turn white. He releases his energy too, and his sword glows and begins howling. It is noted how badly the Zanpakutō's want to clash. Their ensuing attack causes a huge explosion. There is a giant crater in the ground, with Ichigo on one end and Kisuke on the other. Kisuke is clearly pleased. After the reminiscing ends, Ichigo stands, hardened and resolved. He lifts his sword over his shoulder and Hanatarō notices the change in him. Ichigo apologizes for the wait, and he releases his energy. Renji seems shocked, almost scared. He quickly regains his composure, and remembers that Ichigo was just like this during their last fight, but this time he seems more controlled. Ichigo suddenly interrupts by attacking. Ichigo dodges and counters all of Renji's attacks and he raises his sword like with Kisuke, and when Renji attacks, it ends. A giant explosion, Renji's hair is cut loose, his sword destroyed, and Renji is blown back. All the while, Ichigo recites what Kisuke told him. Renji announces to himself that he is finally out of energy. He can't fight anymore. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. Characters in Order of Appearance #Renji Abarai #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ganju Shiba #Hanatarō Yamada #Rukia Kuchiki #Momo Hinamori #Izuru Kira #Kisuke Urahara #Yoruichi Shihōin #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai: Rematch (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Ichigo's currently unnamed attack Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail) Navigation Category:Episodes